Talk:Violetta Mondarev
On the other hand, others have said that she seems to be relatively in''experienced. Also, she seems very similar to Veilchen who is thus probably also a Smoke Knight and possibly a relative. On the third hand, "Grandma" may also be an honorific for the leader of the Knights rather than a german biological ancestor. However, there is the red hair. ⚙Zarchne 17:08, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it's unlikely that Veilchen is a Smoke Knight, being that he's one of the Bad Guys, while Violetta is one of the Good Guys. It's not impossible, though; check the text I added for sufficient open-mindedness. -- that old bearded guy 03:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :: Moral character and belonging to a given organization aren't always related. They do both seem to work for the Sturmvorauses, and in quite similar, sneaky-type ways. -Acacia 04:13, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed. She's doing what Tarvek wants, which at the moment is helping Agatha. Who knows what her real motives are? Of course, I'm in the "anything and everything related to Tarvek is evil" camp. --mnenyver 07:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I've edited the page with what I believe to be a more neutral take on Veilchen's possible Smokiness, simply laying out the evidence without stating what is or isn't probable. I hope this is okay. -Acacia 17:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Hehehehe. Steampunk Ninja. Since Veilchen and Violetta wear similar cloaks, and are both intelligence operatives for Tarvek/House Valois, personally I view it as virtually certain that Veilchen is a Smoke Knight, but it still makes sense to distinguish between what is directly stated or seen, and what is inferred. Quadibloc 21:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Violetta has become my favorite character in the comic! And if I had any talent writing in the style of this wiki I would update her entry since it BADLY needs it! Great Cthulhu 22:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ask, and you shall receive... :-) I like Violetta, too. She and Moloch are about as close to "normal people" as the cast gets, which of course makes it a lot easier to identify with them. -Sir Chaos 23:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Is the neckline on her blouse getting a little lower every time we see her? Not that I mind. Werewolfboy 02:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the update guys! And yes...its all about the plunging neckline. Great Cthulhu 02:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Its just that she's a smoke knight and she has a lovely pair of misdirections. --Rej 07:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::She´s carrying them around at great expense, so they might just as well do something now and then... ;-) -Sir Chaos 11:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Here is the perfect actress to play Violetta: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3918764544/ch0004916 Great Cthulhu 19:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one to notice that she might have a semi crush on moloch? she always acts dumbstruck when he gave snaug attention when the lift fell, and she acted overly angry when agitha questioned what they were doing. rebel pyroTALK Violetta portraits Violettaportrait01.png Violettaportrait02.png Violettaportrait03.png Violettaportrait04.png Violettaportrait05.png Violettaportrait06.png :OOH OOOH OOOOOH! I like 2 and 6! -- Axi 19:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Does she '''actually' have fangs, or is this a cartoonist's conventionalization? In this series, fangs cannot be ruled out....--Bosda Di'Chi 13:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah. No fangs, or at least real ones. The Foglios routinely portray their characters with 'fangs' when very angry or wrathful. So just a convention. Great Cthulhu 17:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) A section on misdirection It would be useful to revise this page and add a section on misdirection (possibly as a sub-section of a skills or smoke knight skills section). When listing her demonstrated skills on misdirection, add links to the comics. Those links were collected by AndyAB99 in Forum:2013-06-12 (Wednesday) (when talking about . Argadi (talk) 10:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) "Stage magic" Not that much sleight-of-hand in stage magic -- as opposed to close-up magic. Stage magic is largely machinery, more and more so these days. (That, and a special case of misdirection in which the magician's assistants do whatever needs doing while the putative magician entertains the audience.) Bkharvey (talk) 02:01, April 8, 2019 (UTC)